A Thousand Years
by Baeboo
Summary: Lilith  Santana  & Michaela  Brittany , are the daughters of Satan & Michael; the archangel. Dig deeper into their love as it's blossomed.
1. Chapter 1

Lilith's POV

'Look into my eyes. Do you see who I am?'

I dip my head, my hand clenching hers in encouragement. I want to see her eyes. I _need_ to see her eyes. Slowly, gently, I place my index finger under her chin & raise her head. Her eyes wander, diverting direct contact with my own & continuing to hide the truth from me. Frantically, I speak.

'Michaela, please.' She sighs & I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Biting her lip, willing herself to break. Finally, she looks into my eyes. I see purity, fear, strength, assurance & love. The latter, being love, was the one I was looking for. Her eyes are the color of cyan.

'I love you Lilith, & no matter what my father says, no matter what our fathers say- I will always love you.'

I smile, reaching out, my thumb grazes her cheek. She leans, her cheek becoming enveloped in my hand, sighing in satisfaction.

'I am aware that you are indeed Satan's daughter. & despite all of our challenges that we will face loving one another, I will never give you up.'

This time I'm biting my own lip. My sharp canines piercing the skin. I hiss & my own eyes flicker to copper. She smiles that sweet smile I love. The first smile that proved she was **his **daughter.

'I love you. & although I realize we are from two long feuding families, I am willing to go through our struggle as long as you are my prize.'

She giggles. I tilt my head, partially curious as to why she's laughing.

'What?' I giggle myself, she was always meant to be mine.

'You said "as long as you're my prize". I think that's something that runs in your family; possessiveness.' I laugh, wholeheartedly, realizing that it must truly be apart of my DNA to take claim over my things. That was the exact reason our love sent our separate worlds loopy.

Catching my breath, I hum to myself. As soon as our eyes connect I hear our song playing in the background. She sinks into my touch as I grip her wrist & glide her to me. Our lips are dancing over one another.

'May I?' I've always asked, no matter if she initiates our kiss or not, I will always ask. She simply nods. Lovingly placing my arms securely around her waist I nudge her nose with my own & our lips connect. Everything freezes, literally, except our song.

It's slow. Our lips bruise together. I can taste the salt on my tongue as I ask for further entry. Her fingers tighten their grip on the back of my neck.

_**Heart beats fast, colors & promises. **_

_**How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone,**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. **_

As my tongue softly grazes her own, I hear a sweet whimper. Together, we are & always have been, deathly.

_**One step closer. **_

My eyes flutter open as I feel her lips retreat. I begin to protest with a whimper of my own until I realize she has taken my head & is continuing to guide me to our bed.

We had made a place for ourselves, for our love. Mutually between the two of our worlds, equally accessible to both families.

If it was not made clear, I am Satan's daughter. She is Michael's, the archangels, daughter.

Our families did not see our union as something to be respected nor allowed, until they both realized that she had indeed been mine & I- hers, for thousands of years.

You see, Michaela & I had always been connected. Through our families history, school, & our own simple existence. We always shared longing glances at one another. Forbidden smiles. Accidental touches. When confronted by our respected families we both stood our ground, vowing to live our lives as normal as possible; as we were asked.

We spent centuries loving each other. Both through the same body, life, mind & senses.

We simply repeated our lives from infancy to adulthood. Never truly getting to know one another. Until our 3 thousandth year. As she had said many times in our past, the third time was the charm.

In kindergarten, both mutually aware of the other, we started a friendship. Neither of us thought anything of it. We knew we were in love, but our lives forged us to ignore it. That was, until our families sprang some tolerance into our world.

'Lilith-'

'Michaela-'

To put it simply our families had agreed to let us live our lives, normally. I believe underneath it all they realized it'd be much easier & less of a headache to just let us love one another then to watch us sneak & regret it.

The lyrics to our song, for all of these years, have always rung true & this was our first time during our embrace that we had admittance of it.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid. **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years. **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

Slowly, she trails her fingers up my arm. Her eyes follow the movements, but my eyes simply cannot bear to move from her face.

'Make love to me, please?'

This was our 6 thousandth year. 3 thousand years we spent together. Nothing more then kisses, light touches & declarations of love. I believe it was fair to say that our families had learned, we were definitely together; forever as she'd like to say.

With a simple nod we stand together. Helping the other shed the unnecessary clothing. Completely nude, we stare. As rude as anyone thought it would be, we shared gazes of love. None of lust nor vanity.

Our eyes lock again. Her eyes a darker blue & mine a light brown.

_**Time stands still.**_

_**Beauty in all she is. **_

_**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this.**_

_**One step closer. **_

Coming closer to one another our lips mold.

She is my opposite, completely & totally.

Together, we hurt one another.

Her lips against mine cause the skin to break, swell & bruise. The same goes for her. The most beautiful part of it all- we feel it happening, but only see it when the night becomes morning. The slight bruises, hand prints, nips, lip prints; all become visible at once. Our bodies becoming instantly & beautifully achy. We fall asleep against our bruises & fall in love a little deeper with each painful tussle of our sheets.

Lying her on the bed my finger tips stroke her hips. She flinches & I can only render myself to smirk than giggle. She's always been ticklish, something I learned throughout our first thousand years together.

I nip at her neck & faintly feel her shake beneath me. My fingers trace slowly to her center.

Unknowingly we had both promised ourselves to the other when we first became aware. Our first few years of life. 6 thousand years, that's how long our loved waited.

Softly kissing her stomach, my fingers graze her thigh. Looking into her eyes for approval I see a glint of love. I'm positive my own fiery heart could have flown out of it's cage if it had a true say so.

Her right hand & my left intertwine. Kissing her inner thighs lovingly I whisper my devotion.

'I am only yours'.

'Proudly so'. She answers.

Her eyes shut slowly, so beautifully as my tongue brushes against her slick folds. Her own breathing becoming stalled, I press my nose to her mound & inhale. She's as sweet as she looks.

Her moans & whimpers drown out my aggressive thoughts & replace them with some of the most loving feelings I have ever felt for her.

After a few moments I trace her entrance with a single finger. She smiles at me, reassuringly.

Gently & fearfully I slide the finger in, bit by bit. She bites her lip & I can see a tear glide down her cheek. I slow my movements & move onto her. She wraps her arms around my bare back. I whisper to her, soothingly & soon she accepts me. I stroke my finger inside of her, loving the way she grips me, both inwardly & outwardly. Soon, I feel her climax building. My eyes find hers & I smile as our song & her climax come to an end.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. **_

_**For a thousand years. **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

_**All along, I believed I wouldn't fine you.**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me. **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years. **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

Brushing her hair from her face pulling her closer to me, I feel her breath steady against my cheek. I can only think of the next thousand as I drift to sleep, along with her.

_**One step closer. **_

I hope it's not too much of an issue. I really hope you all like it. I'm in love with this concept & I hope everyone can enjoy the writing. Sorry for any possible mistakes.

The song is 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri; I am so in love with it.

_**Lilith; Santana. **_

_**Michaela; Brittany. **_

3_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. _

_I've opened up. _

_Unsure I can trust. _

_My heart & I were buried in dust. _

_Free me, free us. _

Waking slowly, you takes in your surroundings. Feeling limbs spread over your body, you smile. Looking down, you find the beautiful face you had grown fond over from afar. With your lovers hand brushing your cheek with every exhale. Your heart soars.

Is this really what you had been missing out on, all of those years? You feel your lover stirring. Subconsciously you brush your cheek over the woman's. Smiling, you watch as the woman sighs in content, snuggling closer then possible. Gliding your fingers through the jet black hair you holds a breath. Your heart feels as though it's going to burst. How can anything feel so good? Your first love, Your first, in everything, lying under you in surrender. You grasps Lilith's head with your left hand & brings it closer to your lips, planting a soft kiss into her hair.

'I love you, so much.' Lacing her hair with another kiss, your fingers skim Lilith's back. Shuddering, you have flashbacks of those same nails gripping thighs, hair & anything you could manage to grasp in search of your own euphoric release. Lilith stirs again, this time burying her face into your neck. She murmurs & places a firm kiss onto the free skin above your pulse point. A smile dances across your lips. Peaking out from underneath the array of satin black hair are those eyes. The same ones that tell you a story every day of the twists & turns her heart takes for you, holding a stare with your own. She smiles, that small smile that you can't get enough of.

'Good morning.' She kisses your jaw, slowly & methodically.

_You're all I need. _

_When I'm holding you tight._

_If you walk away, I will suffer tonight. _

_I found a man I can trust. _

_& boy, I believe in us. _

_I am terrified, to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains._

_I've finally found my way._

_I am bound to you. _

Lifting herself up, she hovers above you, her lips glide over yours. Never closing her eyes, she raises a sleek eyebrow.

'_**Always the gentleman.' **_You think.

Nodding your head in agreement she smiles. Biting her lip, she slowly leans down & retracts her teeth from her own lip in order to contact with yours. Capturing your lips with her own, she sighs. You wrap your arms around her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

She grips your thighs, urging them apart. Complying, you open your legs & she falls between them. Wrapping your legs around her waist, your hands travel to the back of her neck & her hair. Tangling your fingers into her hair, you pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Her right hand dances at the base of your back, rubbing slow circles into the skin. Sliding your fingers down to grip her fingers in yours, your fingers trace lightly. Under your fingers you feel the tattoo she had gotten just for you. Thoughts flood your mind & you moan into the kiss.

_***Flashback***_

_With her fingers settled on your lower back, the two of you sway into the embrace. _

_She whispers, you can barely hear it. Leaning back, even though it's pointless, you search for the whisper again. _

'_What?' She sighs & grips your wrist lightly. Leading your hand onto her wrist, you feel it; you read it. Gasping, you cover your mouth with the same hand. _

_**Michaela. **_

_She had gotten your name tattooed onto her wrist, in Braille. _

_With every life you all enter there is always a new challenge set forth for you to overcome, & with every obstacle Lilith was there- helping you along the way. With this life, you were visually impaired. Never seeing her face, her smile, the way her thumbs fiddled when she wanted a kiss. Nevertheless, you knew her every move, it still wasn't the same. _

_She grips your wrist once again, leading it onto the forearm of the same arm._

_**Until the end of our never ending days. **_

_A small tear escapes your eyes & you feel her before you can register the tear yourself. Kissing the side of your face, she hums to you. Slowly leading into the most meaningful part of all. _

_Suddenly the moments here, I embrace my fears. _

_All that I have been carrying all these years. _

_Do I risk it all? _

_Come this far just to fall? _

_I have entrusted & I believe in us. _

_I am terrified to love for the first time. _

_& finally, I found my way. _

_Can't you see that I'm bound to you?_

_***Flashback Ends***_

Breaking the kiss, she looks at you with a concerned face.

'Did I move too quickly?' The pure adoration she holds for you on her face makes your chest cave. Slowly enveloping her lips with your own, you glide your tongue over hers. Pulling away, she smiles & flicks her eyes open to you.

'I was just remembering how amazing you were to me.' She smiles & pecks your cheek, sliding her body down your own. Her ear comes to a stop just above your heart.

Your eyes begin to feel heavy again. Her own breathing evens out & you run your fingers through her hair.

'I've always been bound to you.' She whispers into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thank you. Thank you so much, Santana. I know this is going to mean so much to Michaela.' To anyone else, it would look as if Santana was speaking to herself. In all reality this was Santana's body. She simply shared it, willingly. She was aware of how much Michaela meant to Lilith. It was also a bonus that she & Brittany were able to comminicate in ways that she could only dream of when she allowed Lilith to overtake her body.

Lilith had been planning to do something special for quite some time. She simply waited for the perfect moment.

Brittany & Santana had been planning on coming out. Santana was petrified to say the least. Lilith was in awe of how perfect the timing had been.

Feeling her chest constrict Santana knew Brittany was close. Closing her mind off from Lilith she gave a goodbye. She exhales. Shes next to her now. She just has to wait for Lilith to ask her to let Michaela take over. A slow growing white light takes over. Sighing, Santana breathes in Brittany. The once confusing calm settles over her spirit. Allowing Brittany to tangle herself in the light gray smoke she embodies. Its a beautiful mixture, their spirit smoke. Santana, being so timid, hidden & broken comes off as an ash grey. Whereas Brittany, being incredibly bubbly & cavity worthy sweet appears in a startling calm pink. They dance together, the two mists. Pink swirls around grey, only to have grey break off & wind itself around pink once more.

Lilith grips her chest & Michaela does the same. If their own love wasnt stronger, the girls know their shells love would have sufficed.

Lilith brings her gaze to Michaela's face. Its shocking how similar she & Brittany were physically. The only changes were her eyes. Brittany's own powder blues would never to her Michaela's justice. Along with her eye color, Lilith could also see Michaela's wings. Of course only she & the others like them could see, though it still embodied her lover.

'I have something I want to do for you' grabbing Michaela's hand, Lilith gives it a light squeeze. 'For us, for them.' Leaning forward she nuzzles her nose against Michaela's, causing her own nose to crinkle.

The bell rings & the two race to the choir room. As they pass through the entrance they spot the girls friends. Untangling their hands the girls link pinkies and sit towards the back where their shells usually sit.

Grimacing at the thought of Santana and Brittany being shells she feels Michaela give her pinkie a squeeze. The girls were always taught to distance themselves as far away from their suitors as possible. Especially after the 'Bartie' incident which left Santana a depressed shell with distance playing in the usual dark orbs that held sparkles & slices amongst her beautiful copper skin. Unknowingly, Lilith had taken care of Santana. Speaking to her mentally & showing her, through Michaela, how much Brittany felt for her & just how damaged she had made herself. Nonetheless, Santana made it through & they both had their mates. All was fair & right. But, no matter what, she still felt & she knew it was dangerous. But she was all Santana had. She was aware of the risks & bravely accepted them.

The girls teacher, affectionately named Mr. Schue, was speaking of their next assignment. Liliths hand soared into the skies.

'Yes Santana?' Tilting lowering her head, Liliths eyes studied her fingers. 'I have a song I'd like to sing.' Smiling, Mr. Schue points to the floor.

Making her way to the front of the room, Lilith feels all eyes on her.

'Ive been hiding who I am & I think its about time that Ive shown my true self.' Signaling the pianist to begin she takes a deep breath. Her eyes lock with the now colbalt blues.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Smiling, Lilith tilts her head & closes her eyes.

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far. _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Tears threaten to drop from Liliths eyes as she watches Michaela sniffle.

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my only hope._

Moving towards Michaela, Lilith kneels infront of her. Raising her thumb to swipe the tears from her cheeks, she continues.

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs. _

_I'm giving it back._

Shaking her head at the beauty that is her mate, Michaela marvels in her range of voice.

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. _

_I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my only hope._

Pulling Michaela into a hug, both sets of mates tangle & whisper their devotion.


End file.
